The Test
by MaxTGreyson
Summary: Maya never thought that she would be pregnant at 16 but her she was, the test was positive. One Shot, Camaya. Ignores Cams Death


**The Test**

_Summary: Maya never thought that she would be pregnant at 16 but her she was, the test was positive. One Shot, Camaya._

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: Cam/Maya _

* * *

Maya was sat in her bed anxiously holding a pregnancy test in her trembling hands. Her best friend Tori was sat next to her holding her hand for support. She had never thought that she would be having to take a pregnancy test at sixteen years old, although she did always secretly think Tori would have been the one in her position and she would be comforting her.

She and Cam had been sexually activity for the last few months and she was now over two weeks late for her period. She and Cam had been together since she was a Freshman, and now with her as a Junior and Cam as a Senior they were still going strong. Her and Tori had also become friends again, their friendship had been tested a few times but they always came through.

"Well?" asked Tori curiously, breaking the silence that had fallen over them as they waited for the test. Maya bit her lip nervously and looked down at the test in her hand, her heart sank, it was positive. With out a word she buried herself in her friend's shoulder and cried., sobbing loudly

Tori wrapped her arms around her, "It's OK Maya, everything's going to be fine" she said trying to calm her down.

"Fine?" Maya asked, "You think everything is going to be fine?!" She asked pulling away from Tori and looking at her with a mixture of anger and frustration. "I'm pregnant Tor! At sixteen" he sobbed, "Oh god, I'm only sixteen" she wailed.

"Ok..." said Tori unsure of what to say to calm her friend down. "Have you thought of your... options?" she asked selecting her words carefully.

"I am not having an abortion Tori" Maya said wiping her eyes to try to get rid of the tears. "I'll talk to Cam about it and see what he wants to do" she said nodding to herself, she shook her head, "Why is this happening to me?" she asked herself running her fingers through her blond hair.

_~ Degrassi ~_

Maya walked up the set of stairs that led to Cam's house. His parents had moved to Toronto after Cam's first year on the Ice Hounds, his Mom was offered a job in a local company and she took it so they could be together as a family again.

Hesitating for a moment he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. It did not take long and soon Cam's Mom opened the door smiling at Maya. "Come on in Maya hun. Cam's in his room" she smiled as she invited her in.

"Thanks Ms Saunders" Maya said with a sad smile as she entered the house and walked up the stairs and towards Cam's room. She could hear music playing through the door and stopped in front of it. Knocking first she opened the door and poked her head in, seeing Cam laying on his bed. "Hey" she said walking into the room and closing to door behind her.

Cam smiled when he saw here, "Hey" he said sitting up on his bed and patting next to him, wanting her to sit next to him on the bed.

Maya gave a small smile and sat next to him, allowing him to wrap his arm around her. She looked at Cam for a moment, biting her lip before shaking her head and looking away from him.

He gave a small frown, "What wrong Maya?" he asked looking at her worryingly, "Is everything ok?" he asked as he placed his hand on her leg.

Maya shook her head and could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks again. "I'm pregnant Cam" she said in a quiet sob as he looked at him through her watery eyes.

Cam froze in shock, an uneasy silence came over the two of them. "A-Are you s-sure?" he asked stuttering looking at her as he bit his lip nervously.

Maya nodded, "I'm sorry Cam, its going to ruin everything" she said with a sob as she looked at him, "I've ruined everything".

"No you haven't Maya" he said quickly pulling her into a hug, "This is not your fault, you have done nothing wrong" he said. He paused for a moment, "I'm going to be a Dad" he said with a small laugh, "I can't believe it".

Maya looked up at him, "So... you think I should keep it?" she asked nervously and she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Of course" he said as he kissed her, "I mean, sure it would have been better if it wasn't until we were a bit older but your carrying _our_ baby" he smiled as he placed his hands on hers and looked at her stomach. "_We_ made it _together_" he said, "So we should take care of it".

Maya smiled and kissed Cam, "Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?" she asked with a smile, glad that he was not mad at her.

He smiled and kissed her back, "Only as much as I tell you I love you" he said tapping her on the nose playfully. "I just love you so much Maya" he said, "We'll be great parents" he said with a smile as the two of them sat on the bed together for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Authors Note: This is just a one-shot for now, but I might think about turning it into a two/three/four shot. I'm not quite sure what I want to do just yet. _


End file.
